johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6: The fiery dragon (Page 2)
Fire Temple This temple is a bit more difficult than the Forest Temple. In fact, this is like Dodongo's Cavern times 100. Make sure you have the Goron Tunic on throughout the Temple as you'll have to traverse areas with intense heat. Also keep in mind that you'll have to rescue the Gorons in the temple, and each of the Goron cells has a treasure chest containing a key. * 1. Once you enter the Temple, defeat any of the Fire Keese that may threaten you and then head for the western door. In the next room. You'll meet up with Darunia once again and he'll tell you about his fellow Gorons and the dragon Volvagia. He'll go on ahead to defeat Volvagia, while you rescue his fellow Gorons. * 2. As stated before, Once you reacue a Goron, not only he'll give you advice on the temple but you'll also get a key. All of the Goron Cells have chests containing a key. * 3. After you rescue the Goron, head east to the next big room with moving and sinking platforms. Head south to rescue the next Goron. Then head north to the next Goron cell, Bomb the wall to reveal the door, after that you can play the Song of Time, to make a Block of Time appear and head to a room with attacking floor tiles and a Like-Like. Use your shield to block the tiles. Beware of Like-Likes they consume some shields and tunics (depending on what you're equipped currently) attack them from a distance with your fairy bow. Then head east to the next room. * 4. In this room, slide to the lower platform and then climb the metal mesh to the east. Once on top of the mesh, defeat the Keese that are on top. Then, drop down and push the big block to the north and on top of a fire geyser, once the block is on top of the geyser it'll take you to the next level. * 5. On the second floor of the Temple, you'll encounter Torch Slugs that'll attack you once they see you, use your shield to defend youself and strike it with your sword, though defeat it quickly before it finds a nearby torch and relight itself. * 6. Push the big block on the nearby ledge once it falls to the floor, pull it until it reaches the end of the small area of the floor. Then, climb the ledges and jump onto the block and then climb on the metal mesh. * 7. In this room, there's also a crystal switch, drop a bomb next to it and head towards another metallic mesh. Wait until the crystal switch activates and the fire wall surrpunding the mesh dies out beofre you climb the mesh. Then, climb the mesh and enter the door to the nest room. * 8. This is a huge area, be careful of the boulders that'll block your path. Head south to rescue another Goron. * 9. Head North and avoid the Boulders to rescue another Goron. * 10. With 2 keys, head to the door marked by the number 10. This'll take you to a small room with a very narrow walkway. Walk very carefully (if you fall you'll fall into the room with the moving and sinking platforms). * 11. If you're careful walking the walkway, you can shoot the eye switch on the northeast wall of the room which will open the door to this room with the dungeon map. Then, head back to the small room and head to the door to the north. * 12. Be careful in this room, once you step on the mesh platform, a wall of fire will appear and move towards you head north as fast as you can to the door that'll take you to the room with the boulders. This time, you'll be on the top of this room and away from the boulders. But be careful not to fall, doing so will cause you to have to go back the long way. * 13. On this platform, defeat the Torch Slug and then bomb the crck in the floor, this'll send you to to second floor, this time you'll be able to rescue the Goron in the cell. * 14. Back on the top level of the boulder room, head southeast to a platform with a switch on it to rescue another Goron continue to head to the Goron to receive a key inside his cell. * 15. Back in this room, you'll once again have to outrun the wall of fire, but this time head to the ledge in the southwest corner of the room. Then, you'll head through a corridor and into another big room. * 16. Be careful when traversing this room. There are walls that consist of fire, unlike the fire wall you have seen in the other room before, these walls of fire remain stationary and only appear once you get close to them, this will confisue you on which way to go. Follow the map above that'll lead you into the right direction. * 17. Again take the path on the map above to the switch which will cause the huge wall of fire blocking your way to the next room to die down (but it's only for a limited time, so hurry). * 18. One of the Gorons you have rescued will warn you about fake doors. The door marked by the number 18 is one of them. If you attempt to open them, it'll wobble and fall causing a bit of damage. Use a Bomb to destroy the fake door which will give way to the real door to the actual room. * 19. This is the mini-boss of the Temple: The Fire Dancer. This being is mostly made of fire and will not only dance (hence it's name) but it'll also spew out small fireballs and slide across the room. Use your Hookshot to take off the chest part of the enemy (the vulnerable spot) and use the Magical Whirling Blade Technique to ensure a hit on the small, fast target. As it takes damage, the Fire Dancer will be much quicker and have a faster reaction time, repeat the process to defeat him. * 20. Once you defeat the Fire Dancer, take the small platform thet'll take you to the next room. Once there, climb the metal mesh to the top of the ledge. Then, drop a Bomb next to the crystal switch to put out the fire wall blocking the metal mesh that'll ldead you to the next room. * 21. This is a huge room here. Defeat any Fire Keese in the room, and then climb onto the ledge with a switch on top. This will cause the fire wall covering the chest to die down (temperarily). Be careful when crossing the narrow ledge, if you're going to fall off the ledge, fall off the left side. Once you reach the chest in time, you'll obtain the Megaton Hammer. * 22. With the Megaton Hammer, use it on the tile on the floor to the west, this will cause it to drop to the room below. enter that room and use the hammer again to destroy the totem pillar blocking a door. * 23. In this room, defeat any Fire Keese that gets in your way, and use the Megaton Hammer to pound on the tile sticking out of the floor. This will cause the floor to fall into a stair-like pattern, leading to another door. Then, pick up a wooden crate to weigh down the blue switch which will open the door. Enter the door to the room with the tile sticking out, use the hammer to pund it to the room below. * 24. You'll be back in the room with the small walls of fire, jump to the ledge close to the platform you're on. You'll see a rusted switch, this won't be pressed by your weight alone, use the hammer to press the switch. * 25. In the top level of this room, you'll se a Block of Time, use the Song of Time to move it to the ledge of the platform you're standing on, use the block to jump to the western ledge. Use the hammer to press on the rusty switch and rescue the Goron. * 26. After rescuing the Goron and obtaining a key, head back to the huge room and jump to the platform with the huge tile. Use the hammer to pound the huge tile into the same room where you met Darunia ealier. Drop into this room atfer the tile (you won't receive damge from the fall) and head back to the Temple entrance. Use the hammer to destroy the totem pillar that's blocking the dooron the eastern door (not the one where it leads to the platform room you were in earlier). In the next room, defeat the Fire Keese and the Torch Slugs to open the door to a room with attacking floor tiles and a Like-Like, use your shield to defend against the tiles, you can choose to defeat or bypass the Like-Like (and the Gold Skulltula) if you so choose and go into the next room to the second Fire Dancer (use the same tatics as before to defeat it), take the door to the south which will lead you to the last Goron and the Boss Key. * 27. Return to the room where you met Darunia and with the Boss Key enter the Boss' room. Volvagia Description The mythical Goron-Eating Dragon is made mostly of fire. He can either attack from one of the 9 holes or fly around the room either shotting fire from his mouth or cause huge boulders to fall from the cieling. Tatics Volvagia will be one of the more difficult bosses you'll face thus far, most (if not all) of his attacks will do massive damage if they hit you. Make sure you have several bottles full of either red potion or a fairy. First Volvagia will attack you from either one of the 9 holes that dot the platform (make sure you're standing on the edge of the platform so you can see all 9 holes). Use the Megaton Hammer to stun him and hit him again with the hammer while he's stunned. Then, he'll fly around the parameter of the platform and will shoot a stream of fire from his mouth (you can stop this by shooting an arrow from your fairy bow), he'll go back into one of the holes and pop up to attack you from the hole again. The second time he flies out of the hole, Volvagia will cause huge boulders to crsh down from the cieling, run around to avoid the boulders, but as Volvagia comes back down to enter a hole in the platform, all of the boulders will fall down near that hole. Then, he'll re-start his attack pattern, but if he takes enough damage, he'll throw off your concentration by making fire come out of multiple holes at one time before he pops up and attacks, so it's cruical to make sure you see all 9 holes to better know which hole Volvagia will pop up from. Aftermath Once Volvagia is defeated, the fire cloud surrounding the summit of Death Mountain will disappear, and Darunia becomes the Fire Sage and give you the Fire Medallion. You'll then be transported back to Death Mountain Crater. Go back to where you came from Goron City, instead bypass the entryway to Goron City and use the Megaton Hammer to destroy the rocks blocking the way to a Great faury fountain, there you'll obtain a longer Magic Meter.